


shuichi x ______ oneshot collection !

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: y'know i have a lot of shuichi ships,, and instead of posting 3218937129 separate fics, i decided to see how bundling them all up in one would do!I'll update the tags as i add more chapters
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	shuichi x ______ oneshot collection !

**Author's Note:**

> hiya   
> i will take requests if u have em but other than that ya here we are  
> starting with some good saimami content- i will probably end up doing 2 fics for shuichi x all v3 characters each so yaaa

it was a short wedding ceremony, and it only lasted about two hours. rantaro and shuichi wanted to keep a very low-key wedding, only inviting rantaro’s sisters, shuichi’s aunt and uncle, and a few mutual friends. they didn’t have some extravagant service with countless attendees, nor did they even intend on having more than 10 people there in the first place. they just wanted to get legally married, no matter if just through signing a paper or having a service, and go back home.

the pair didn’t want a honeymoon either, as they were far too poor for that. they just wanted to have one night where rantaro didn’t talk about his next flight, shuichi didn’t talk about his next case, and neither of them had to be stressed out and confused over what was happening in their relationship. they never had any major arguments, falling outs, or even nights where one of them would be forced to sleep on the couch, but rather shuichi was constantly anxious and needy in his own ways, and rantaro would often times try to help him when he could. the only downside of this was that rantaro was rarely home, as he as a traveler, and shuichi was too scared to fly with him- never mind his constant work. he was way too scared to try to do much more than drive to his cases and his station, and therefore never really had the opportunity to bond with his now-husband.

even if the pair knew that their nights would definitely be the same while married, they hoped that just for a few they would be able to be the same couple they were when they were in high school. all that the pair wanted tonight was to sleep side by side, watch their favorite shows together, and get to ignore all the calls of the outside world.

shuichi looked at himself in the mirror as he took off his outfit, a smile coming across his face. “…well… th-that… happened…,” he mumbled to himself, a grin making its way across his pale face.

as he spoke, he heard his phone make a notification, to which he turned to lift it and saw who messaged him.

‘Taro: ready to go, mr. amami?’

already being referred to as mr. amami made shuichi’s cheeks turn into a pink blushing mess, but he simply replied with, ‘In a moment, I’m having trouble with my tie’. as he got back to the mirror, he started to yank at the tie, but it felt like when kaito tied it, it was definitely way too small. as he struggled, he heard a knock at the door.

shuichi walked to the door, and to nobody’s surprise, rantaro stood there with a smile. “hey. want some help?,” rantaro asked with his typical smooth voice that shuichi fell in love with in the first place.

“…please. this is… frustrating…” shuichi was embarrassed, as he never had trouble with ties before, but kaito told him that it was ‘tradition’ for the best man to tie the groom’s tie. shuichi mindlessly agreed, and kaito’s tie tying skills, or lack thereof, came into play. shuichi was quite frustrated with the knot, and he knew that there was going to be a struggle to take it of, but he at least had rantaro’s help.

as he worked to untie the knot around shuichi’s neck, rantaro started to mindlessly smile and giggle softly to himself. shuichi cocked his head in confusion, as he didn’t know what was funny, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“…what’s so funny?,” shuichi asked as rantaro finally finished untying the knot, then putting the tie on a nearby table and handing shuichi a more comfortable shirt to wear.

rantaro shrugged as he took a step back and sat on a chair in the room, looking down at his hands adorned with rings as shuichi unbuttoned his shirt. “ahh… nothing. just thinking about when we first met is all… never thought we’d get here, did we?”

shuichi shook his head and started to put on the shirt that rantaro gave him, which happened to be rantaro’s cross country shirt from when they were in high school. “no… i… i d-didn’t even think you really wanted to be friends…!” shuichi smiled at his reflection, realizing that after all that fear and worry from being in that awkward stage of friends that both want to be more, but are too scared to admit it, he finally got the guy of his dreams.

rantaro shrugged, sitting up more in his chair. “nah, i honestly didn’t even think that you and i would ever be more than just friends either. god, we were so dumb…”

shuichi could tell that rantaro was just trying to avoid saying what he was really thinking- that shuichi was quite suicidal when they first met, and that he could tell that there was something seriously wrong with him back then. shuichi at the time had recently moved in with his aunt and uncle as his parents moved away, and it was a really hard time for him. at the time, he didn’t think of himself as more than a burden to anyone, and the thought that the new guy who was everyones dream guy would pick him over their other classmates never came to him. all that shuichi saw rantaro as was the guy that was out of his league, and that he would never be anything more than classmates with him.

after a while of sitting next to each other in classes, they started to talk outside of class as well. it made both boys overjoyed to be able to hang out with someone, but more so shuichi, as he had nobody else. as they got closer and closer, they finally became official, and now… they were very official.

shuichi gulped before he spoke, knowing what he had to do. “…thank you, rantaro.”

“huh? for what?”

shuichi cleared his throat before speaking again. sure, he had a long speech earlier about how much he loved rantaro, but that stutter-ridden speech was nowhere near as deep as he wanted to get.

“thank you for making me feel safe… it’s all so safe now…” 

all that rantaro could do as shuichi spoke was look to him with an intrigued expression. he wanted to hear more, but he didn’t know how much shuichi wanted to share.“…when we met, things were s-scary… so, i’m sorry if i acted brave… i wasn’t. i was scared, and i was…”

rantaro interrupted him, able to tell some sort of panic was about to occur. “hey- shuichi- y’don’t have to think back on old times right now, hun… i don’t want you to ruin your d-“

shuichi finally got the courage to speak again, though it was painful to recall old memories. “when we met, i was broken. but look at me now… you fixed me. thank you for fixing me, rantaro…”

rantaro shook his head as he walked beside shuichi, putting a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “you weren’t broken. you aren’t a toy, you can’t be broken. and you weren’t fixed, either. you just needed someone to tell ya’ they loved you. and guess what?”

“what?,” shuichi asked with stars in his eyes.

“i’ll be that guy. i’ll always be here to remind you that i love you.”

shuichi smiled, looking into rantaro’s eyes. even if they were already close, looking into rantaro’s eyes was something shuichi struggled with. but, he felt safe.

he finally felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> ily


End file.
